


Touch of Hope

by alycat



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Pitch Black no longer a threat and Easter behind them, the five Guardians each go back to their own homes. But when home is nothing more than a frozen lake, Jack Frost is forced to realize that maybe there are more things in life than just being believed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks/warnings_: Jack Frost/Easter Bunny - NC-17 - underage, anthropomorphism, slight touch starvation.  
> 
> 
>  _Note_ : Takes place after the events happening in the movie. It's my first time writing for any other fandom than Supernatural and I blame it all on [](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashtraythief**](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/).

The lake didn't look the same as Jack remembered it, neither as his time as Jack Frost or the time before that, when he and his sister had come there in the dead of winter. Maybe it was because this was the first time he had come back since everything changed and standing there without the children and without his fellow Guardians made him realize how much he still didn't have.

It wasn't the vast complex of the North Pole, nor the ethereal beauty of Tooth's Palace and nothing like the warmth and the inviting color cascade of the Warren. It was just a small frozen lake with frost-covered trees surrounding it and it didn't feel any more like home than it had done in the three-hundred years before.

He tapped out a rhythm with his staff against the ice, watching the frost bloom out in beautiful patterns but it didn't stop the sound of the staff sounding hollow. Some small piles of snow still lingered on top of the frozen lake, a few footprints still pressed into the ground and it was all he had left of that wonderful victory that had tasted so sweet when it happened.

_You don't have to be alone, Jack._

Pitch's words still echoed in his mind and this wasn't how things were supposed to turn out, he was supposed to be a part of something different, not once more be alone at the lake. What did it matter that he was visible to people now if no one was there to see him?

"Why are you still here, mate?"

For someone so big, Bunny sure knew how to sneak up or maybe Jack had just been too lost in thought. He stayed where he was even though he could feel Bunny's eyes on his back.

"Where else would I go, Cottontail?" Jack asked, fighting to keep the emotion out of his voice but he could hear the slight tremble.

"What do you mean where… Oh, bloody hell."

The next moment Jack felt the warm press of Bunny's paw on his shoulder, the warmth of it melting the snowflakes sticking to Jack's clothes. Jack allowed himself to revel in the touch, really focus on the feel of another being seeing him, of finally being real enough for someone to be able to touch him. It was something he had never really understood how much he had needed it and he had to force himself to focus on what Bunny had been saying.

"Not all of us have built fancy homes, Bunny," Jack pointed out even as Bunny stepped even closer, closer than he had ever been before.

"Well," Bunny started, a slow drawl to his voice. "Right now there's only me and the sentinel eggs in the Warren. I'm sure we could fit you in as well, when you're not out creating mayhem."

"It's called snow days," Jack said with a small smile. "Why did you come back here, don't you have better things to do than guard me?"

Bunny moved to sit down next to him, even hunched over he felt huge next to Jack and his fur kept him warm where Jack was always running cold.

"I'm the Guardian of Hope," Bunny pointed out. "I hoped that maybe you would let me help you without being a total pain in my ass about it."

Jack nudged his shoulder against Bunny's and he couldn't stop the grin spreading his lips, it wasn't often he got the chance to actually touch someone, much less someone like Bunny. He was still smiling when he nodded and his fellow Guardian stood up and tapped on giant foot against the ground but just as Jack was about to step down into the hole opening up in front of them, one strong arm wrapped around his waist and Bunny pulled him close before jumping down. Falling through the tunnels was just as exhilarating as it had been the first time around, but it was different when he was pressed up against Bunny. Even more so when Bunny shifted him until Jack found himself straddling Bunny's back and without really thinking about it he wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck and legs around his waist.

"I could have flown the winds," Jack pointed out.

"This is faster, and you can't fly the winds to go somewhere underground, Frostflake."

For some reason that small and annoying name made Jack's previous worries fade away and he relaxed, allowing Bunny's warmth to really get to him and when he looked down at himself he saw his usually frost-covered hoodie turn dark blue as the frost melted. The other Guardians might have gone back to their usual business, but this gigantic Easter Bunny had remembered Jack and knowing that felt almost as good as having Jamie and his friends believing in him.

They arrived in the Warren much faster than Jack would have expected and if he was honest with himself he was a bit reluctant to let go and be put down, even when Bunny rolled his shoulders and threw a questioning look over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Warren," Bunny said, sweeping one arm out to gesture at the luscious green landscape.

"I have been here before," Jack pointed out, twirling his staff back and forth.

"Hey, watch it!" Bunny called out when the tip grazed a stone, turning green moss into sparkling frost.

"I'm prettying it up for you," Jack said but he shifted the staff around so that he wouldn't turn the entire Warren into a frost-covered landscape.

He followed Bunny as they made their way through the Warren, the big sentinel eggs turning to watch as they passe and here and there he saw a small Easter egg peek out from under a leaf or flower.

"Some of them always hang around," Bunny said when he caught Jack looking as one of them followed them a few steps. "They're nice to have around even though they...can't, you know…"

"Speak?" Jack filled in, shooting a few snowflakes at the tiny egg.

"Yes. That," Bunny agreed. "Carrot?"

"What?" Jack asked just as he saw Bunny stop to pull a carrot up from where it had been growing just outside a surprisingly cozy-looking cottage.

"Why does an underground cottage have a roof?" Jack asked, ignoring the dirty carrot held out towards him.

Bunny scoffed at him and pushed the door open, ushering Jack inside with a paw against the small of his back.

"Be quiet, boy, I don't make fun of your lake."

The words effectively wiped away Jack's good mood and he frowned as he put away his staff, leaning it against the wall before he made his way inside the cottage, trying to keep his face turned away from where Bunny was still standing by the open door.

"It's just a lake, nothing to make fun of there," Jack muttered, letting one finger follow the edge of the table as he passed it.

"Three hundred years and that was the closest thing you had to a home," Bunny said with too much accuracy for Jack's taste. "And for all the stuff I've said to you lately, that was a low blow. I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack just nodded but he didn't want to say anything, feeling much too bare in front of Bunny even though they had known each other for a long time. It had never been more than snapping at each other and causing problems and it was something very different with him standing in Bunny's home. Things had suddenly turned much too personal.

"Jack?"

For the second time that day Bunny managed to surprise Jack as he spoke out from just behind and the next moment Jack found his back warmed up by Bunny's big body pressed up against him and warm paws resting on his shoulders. He knew he shouldn't lean in to the touch, but apart from the hug from Jamie, this was the first time in three hundred years that someone had really touched him and Jack reveled in the comforting warmth.

"This place is cozy," Jack said, hoping that Bunny wouldn't pull away but to his surprise the big Pooka remained just where he was and his paws moved from Jack's shoulders and down his arms.

"Maybe I should get a fire going; you seem cold."

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack pointed out. "I'm supposed to be cold."

"You're supposed to _cause_ cold," Bunny corrected. "But the Warren is warm, I'm sure I can get you warm and toasty."

"I'm sure you can," Jack agreed and only when the words had left his lips did he hear how they sounded.

Being touched felt good and he wanted to keep Bunny's paws on him. A part of him also knew that it wasn't only the touch in itself that got to him, it was the fact that it was _Bunny_ touching him and the small crush he had felt for years suddenly made itself remembered. Of all the Guardians Bunny had always been the one to notice him the most, even if it hadn't all been good and now Jack was standing with a warm body pressed up against him and he found himself wishing that he didn't have clothes in the way. He wanted to feel Bunny's fur against his skin even though he knew he shouldn't.

Staying with Bunny would be very awkward if he couldn't get a handle on his own emotions.

"Jack," Bunny said and his voice was softer than Jack had ever heard it before.

Jack gasped in surprise when he felt Bunny lean in closer and he felt warm breath against his neck before the big rabbit practically _nuzzled_ him, big paws moving down to wrap around Jack's waist.

"I don't really invite just anyone to come stay with me," Bunny pointed out. "But you, Jack, you got under my fur and I had to go back and see you, had to bring you back here. You might be the most infuriating human -"

"Guardian"

"- that I've ever met but I want you here. With me."

The feel of Bunny pressed up against him was overwhelming, big and warm and for all the Guardian strength that Jack had, it felt incredibly good to relax back into that embrace and let himself feel the age he had been when he fell into the lake, instead of the three hundred years that followed.

"What are you saying, Kangaroo?" Jack asked but he could hear himself how forced the usually so easy banter sounded in that moment.

"I'm saying this," Bunny said and he easily turned Jack around before pressing their lips together in a kiss that was as soft as it was shocking.

Jack had some vague memories of a kiss, back when he was still fully human but that one had been too wet, clumsy and nothing like this and Jack wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that this kiss was with a male, or the fact that it was with Bunny. But he had his suspicions about it.

Being touched had been good, but being kissed was overwhelming and Jack gasped into the kiss, lips parting and Bunny's tongue found its way inside, just as warm as the rest of him. Jack thought he should say something but he was afraid that if he spoke he would reveal the crush he had barely admitted to himself, and either way it wasn't as if Bunny gave him the chance to speak. It was so easy to allow himself to just push closer to Bunny, untangle his arms and wrap them around Bunny's neck. He had always known that the Guardian of Hope was strong, muscles playing under soft fur, but it was even more obvious in the ease with which Bunny lifted Jack up to deepen the kiss.

"Bunny," Jack gasped. "What…"

He didn't really get further before Bunny placed one big paw under the curve of Jack's ass, holding him up easily even as he walked the two of them through the cottage, stopping only to kick open a door before Jack found himself in a room that must be Bunny's bedroom. The walls were rounded, a rich mixture of green and brown and for the first time Jack felt like he really was far down in a warren.

"Time to get undressed, Frostflake," Bunny said with a teasing smirk. "Time to show you how warm it can really be down here."

Jack was unceremoniously dropped down on the bed and a part of him wanted to reach out for the big rabbit, wanted to feel his paws again but instead he forced himself to pull at his soft, blue hoodie, getting it off and throwing it into a corner. He could feel Bunny look at him, gaze heated even as the Guardian unfastened the straps holding his boomerang sling in place.

"Shouldn't we maybe talk about this?" Jack asked even as he was untying the string holding up his pants.

"Do you want me?" Bunny asked, not bothering to beat around the bush and for the first time in three hundred years Jack felt his cheeks heat up.

"Yes," he admitted because there was no way another answer would be possible.

"Good. Nice talk," Bunny said and gripped the hem of Jack's pants, eagerly helping him to slide out of them.

Jack couldn't help but laugh, the sound sounding crystal clear even in the depths of the Warren and he saw Bunny grin down at him, barely-there laughter sounding before he leaned in and pressed his velvet-soft nose against crease of Jack's knee, breathing in deep.

"You smell like crisp winter mornings," Bunny said, his tongue coming out to tease the soft skin.

"I think I'm supposed to," Jack managed to get out even as his cock, which had already been halfway hard, stiffened fully and curved up against this belly.

"I know," Bunny breathed out. "I'm just surprised how right you smell. Like mate."

That wasn't really what Jack had expected and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get back some sense of equilibrium but there wasn't really any to be found, not when Bunny's hand moved up the inside of his legs, pushing his thighs apart. When Bunny had carried him into the bedroom Jack had been amazed by the strength of the big Pooka, but now he was amazed by the softness of those paws against his skin. He hadn't really allowed himself to think about Bunny that way, it had all been a dream too impossible, but if he had he wouldn't have expected this. Never could he have imagined the way Bunny licked up the soft skin on the inside of his thigh, nose coming up to brush Jack's sac and making his hips raise up off the low bed.

"You smell like…" Jack started but the words died out when Bunny dragged his lips over Jack's shaft, a smooth glide before his tongue pressed against the tip where Jack was already leaking pre-come down on his belly.

"If you say _carrots_ I swear to the Moon I will leave you hanging," Bunny said.

Jack had wanted to say that Bunny smelled like home, but maybe it was best that he hadn't. Instead he focused on the feel of Bunny touching him more in this short time than he had been touched since he had been alive. It wasn't like getting his family back, but it felt like getting a new one instead.

"You….smell like Easter," Jack groaned and he knew it was true.

He couldn't really place it, a scent that was chocolate and eggs, paint and flowers and sun and spring all mixed up together with warm fur and a deeper, arousing scent that Jack realized must be the mating hormones.

"I _am_ Easter, kiddo," Bunny said before he sealed his mouth around the head of Jack's dick and sank down.

Heavy paws were on Jack's hips, holding him in place and that was the only reason he didn't buck up into the wonderful feel of Bunny's mouth around him. It was a sensation unlike anything, the combination of warm mouth and tongue as well as the softness of fur and Jack thought summer could come and melt all the frost away for all he cared. Snow days were nothing compared to having Bunny treating Jack's dick like it was an Easter treat.

"Fuck," Jack moaned, melting into the bed when Bunny moved one paw to stroke further down and the softest of fur brushed over the place where no one had ever touched him before.

Bunny pulled off with a wet pop, his tongue flicking out to gather the last drop of pre-come before he sat up in his haunches and looked down at Jack with heat in his eyes.

"I need you to open yourself up for me," Bunny said, looking down to where his paw was slowly moving back and forth in a teasing motion. "There are some things paws just aren't meant for."

Jack groaned at the thought of having Bunny watch him like that and his cheeks heated up even further. He looked over when Bunny reached for the small table next to the bed, opening up the drawer and getting out a small pot of something that looked thick and shiny.

"Use this, it'll make it easier," he promised.

The first touch of the slick against his fingers made him shiver but Jack didn't ask where it came from, didn't want to know how many people Bunny had brought back since he had that lotion but before he could say more Bunny continued to let his paws move over Jack's skin, sending small shots of pleasure straight to his dick.

"I use it on the pads of my paws at times," Bunny explained even though Jack hadn't asked. “Need to keep them soft and prepared to handle my boomerangs and anything else that might come my way."

He shifted the path of his paws and Jack liked the feel of those soft pads almost as much as he liked the velvety-soft feel of fur against his heated skin.

"Like me?" Jack dared to ask, moving his hand down to rub the tip of his finger against his own hole and he saw Bunny's gaze focusing in on the motion.

"Like you," Bunny admitted and there was something about the rasp to his voice that made Jack relax even as he pushed one finger into himself.

It wasn't the first time he had felt his own fingers inside him, but doing it to himself in the dark of the night was very different from doing it in the softly lit Warren with Bunny watching as Jack's finger disappeared inside himself. It had felt good before when it was just him, but the intimacy of having Bunny watching as Jack's hips raised up when the pleasure coursed through him made it so much better.

"Jack…"

Bunny said his name like he had never said it before, want and need clear in his voice and Jack reached out with his free hand, placing it over Bunny's paw.

"I need you to touch me…. Please, touch me…"

There was no answer, but the way Bunny's paws moved over his skin made any spoken response redundant and Jack got lost in the feeling of soft fur dragging over his skin combined with the feel of his finger inside himself.

"I have no plans to stop touching you," Bunny said and his voice held so much truth it made Jack still, staring up at the Guardian hovering above him and he held Bunny's gaze even as he pushed a second deep inside. "I haven't touched anyone like this in a long time...but the reason I'm touching you now is because it's _you_."

Bunny's words were soothing and they allowed Jack to really focus on the pleasure he felt in that moment and the way Bunny was looking at him, not only seeing him but really _seeing_ all that was Jack Frost and the parts that still lingered from when he was human.

"I'm not the only touch-starved one," Jack realized and Bunny's paws stilled for a moment but then Bunny leaned in and once more brushed their lips together.

"Guess we're a good fit."

Looking down Bunny's tall, lean body Jack saw where the rabbit's cock was fully free and hard, slowly dripping pre-come down on Jack's thigh.

"Let's see just how good a fit we are," Jack said, pulling his fingers free from his body.

To his surprise Bunny caught his sticky fingers and brought them to his lips, licking away the cream and any taste of Jack before nudging Jack's legs further apart. Jack didn't hesitate, lifting his legs up to wrap around Bunny's narrow waist and he gasped at the first touch of Bunny's cock to his slick hole. If he had thought Bunny was warm before, it was nothing compared to the scorching heat of his dick slowly pushing inside Jack's body and he gasped, hands clenching into fists and his eyes slamming shut.

He felt like he was melting, all the ice that was usually his world fading away to the intense heat filling him up, wrapping around him and he groaned when he felt Bunny press warm, soft kisses against his neck while he slowly pushed deeper and deeper inside.

"Jack," Bunny breathed out against the damp skin of his neck.

Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, arching up against the huge, warm body above him and he cried out in pleasure when Bunny dragged his teeth over Jack's pulse point. He could feel it when Bunny was fully inside him, soft fur brushing against the back of his thighs and hard muscles trembling in an effort to stay still.

"So good," Jack moaned and fought to open his eyes, smiling when he saw Bunny so close to him and the big rabbit rubbed their noses together.

"You're not cold anymore," Bunny groaned and Jack knew he was right.

Being with Bunny made him feel warmer than he could remember being since the first the The Man in the Moon had raised him up from the lake that had been his home for the last three hundred years. Bunny's huge paws moved over his skin, making Jack tremble with the pleasure and the emotions running through him, heat lighting him up from inside.

"I wanna...need to…" Bunny got out from between gritted teeth and Jack could tell how much it took him to keep still, allowing Jack to get used to the stretch.

But Jack didn't want to to go slow; it was the first time someone was really touching _him_ and the fact that it was Bunny doing so just made it even better. He wanted to feel it, wanted it with a desperation he would never have expected of himself.

"I know...you wanna take...it slow," he managed to get out. "But...please…Fuck me."

Above him Bunny went absolutely still, staring down at Jack for a long moment and the only sound heard in the cottage was their harsh panting.

"If I start… I'm not sure I can keep it back," Bunny said slowly, his voice sounding slightly strangled.

Jack reached up, stroking fingers through soft fur until he got to the base of Bunny's long ears and he stroked with careful fingers before he tugged at one of them and smirked, rolling his hips upwards.

"Don't want you to."

The next moment Jack found out just how strong Bunny was when the rabbit gripped his hips tight and hold him in place as he fucked Jack hard, fur-covered muscles slamming against him. Jack knew that had they been anyone other than they were, it would be painful. Instead it was intense pleasure and a heat that made Jack forgot all about frost-covered lakes and not being believed in.

His fingers clenched into Bunny's fur, trying to pull him even closer even though there was no way for them to get closer than they were in that moment. He could never have imagined how it would feel, having Bunny fuck into him impossibly fast, each thrust making the fur of his belly drag against Jack's hard cock. The pre-come dampened Bunny's fur and Jack knew the both of them would be a mess, but it didn't matter. Nothing really mattered besides how Bunny felt thrusting into him, the big rabbit pushing up more and tugging Jack's hips until his ass was resting against Bunny's strong thighs and he could do nothing more than bury his hands in the sheets and let Bunny take him.

Suddenly Bunny pulled him up and Jack gasped when he found himself on Bunny's lap, cock pushed even deeper inside him and his own trapped between their bodies. Jack knew he was strong, had proven that in the fight against Pitch after all, but with Bunny slamming him down on his cock, moving Jack around so easily, Jack felt practically fragile but he also felt more cared for than he had since he had been human.

"Oh god, I'm gonna… _please_ ," Jack moaned.

One strong arm wrapped around him, paw at the back of his head, and the other fell down to stroke over his ass and the place where Bunny's cock was sliding in and out of him. The added sensation of Bunny's paws on him made Jack cry out and he came hard, come wetting Bunny's fur and the next moment he could feel an even more intense heat when Bunny came inside him.

Bunny was barely moving, small circling of his hips grinding his cock into Jack and the both of them shook through their releases, Jack shivering and without thinking he clenched one hand around the base of Bunny's ear, tugging him down until Bunny could kiss and lick at the salty skin of Jack's neck.

"Bunny, fuck," Jack groaned out. "Oh...fuck."

"Mate," Bunny answered and Jack knew he didn't mean it in the half-way mocking way he had used it before. "My mate."

"Yes," Jack answered without a doubt.

They collapsed down on the bed in a messy tangle of limbs and fur and Jack tried to catch his breath even though the aftershocks of his orgasm were still rushing through him.

"You can…let go now," and amusement tinged his voice even though Jack could hear how fucked out he was.

"What?" Jack asked weakly but then he realized he still had one hand clenched around Bunny's ear. "Oh, sorry."

Bunny's ears twitched a bit when Jack let go but he didn't pull away, instead he kissed Jack with all the emotion and all the heat of their coupling. Jack allowed himself to get lost in it, the slide of tongue and the feel of fur, barely thinking about the fact that they were still intimately connected.

"I always thought my mate would be another Pooka," Bunny said after long minutes of kissing. "But there's only me left, and then I thought I would never mate at all. Guess I never counted on you."

"Guess not, Cottontail," Jack answered with a pleased grin.

"You're mine now, Frostflake," Bunny answered, rocking his hips forward. "Frost and Easter, not that far apart, after all. But this means you have to stop messing up Easter with snowstorms."

Jack thought about it for a moment, and then he nodded, pulling Bunny in for another kiss.

"I guess we'll have a lot of warm springs in the future."

-¤-  



End file.
